


la vie en rose

by yugjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugjae/pseuds/yugjae
Summary: they would always have forever, as long as they were together





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little drabble about yugjae based on la vie en rose ^^ hope you enjoy! (i apologize in advance for any errors i may have made)

as he held youngjae in his arms, yugyeom fell under his spell once again as he watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. he held him tightly, as if he were to escape at any second despite being fast asleep. soon enough, he felt himself join youngjae in his sweet slumber.

 

as he leaned in to catch youngjae’s lips, yugyeom closed his eyes and felt himself surrounded by a rosy aura. it was as if they were alone together in their own world, in their very own existence. when he opened his eyes, he was met with the familiar surroundings of their living room instead, and he decided that it was perfect just the way it was.

 

on their bed, yugyeom lay on youngjae’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and counting the rhythm. youngjae reached over and draped a blanket over him. yugyeom smiled to himself and hugged youngjae tightly, burying his face into the other’s sweater.

 

when youngjae laughed at a joke on tv, sang a song in karaoke, or even just said a few words to him, yugyeom felt blissful. youngjae’s voice alone was music to his ears.

 

yugyeom wanted to be with youngjae until the end. through thick and thin, the good times and the bad, he couldn’t think of anything that could make him want to leave. he didn’t want to leave. he was still scared of what the future would hold, of course, but looking down at the sleeping boy he held in his arms once again, he decided they’d always have forever, and there was nothing that could change that.


End file.
